


Римская пустыня боли

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Убийца поднялся раньше рассвета, надел сапоги, Выбрал себе обличье из галереи предков, И прошёлся по коридору,





	Римская пустыня боли

**Author's Note:**

> ^The Doors - The End. В тексте цитаты оттуда же  
> vllanakni (чоктавский язык) - мальчик. Чокто - племя индейцев, проживающее на юге Америки (Оклахома, Миссисипи)  
> Извращаю способности Ноев в своих фиках - это не баг, это фича

Поначалу они кричали.  
Крики разнеслись по всей равнине юго-западной пустыни Оклахомы, там, где начинали свой путь снаряжённые верблюды и их хозяева. Крики терялись в песках и низкой сухой растительности, корнями впивающимися глубоко в землю. Они кричали и кричали, пока мужчина, зовущийся его отцом, не наступил на горло той чокто, что кричала громче всех; и новый крик застрял в её горле, а после – исчез; и она захлебнулась своей же кровью, окропив ею сухую землю рядом с собой.  
Потом они молчали.  
Молчали, испуганные, смотрели снизу-вверх, как на врагов, как на иноземцев, пытаясь понять, но уже – не принять. Отец вытер подошву сапога о пыльную землю, улыбнулся так, как мог улыбнуться только военный человек, ни разу лично не бывавший на поле брани, наблюдающий за душой, что покидает тело.  
\- Гляди, - сказал отец, и нянчащая маленькую сестру мать тихо вздохнула за их спинами, - дикари как они есть. Эти… пытаются жить, как живём мы, стараются ухватиться за следующий за нами прогресс, но на деле… Посмотри, сын: он выглядит как животное. Он и есть животное.  
Сыну семь лет от роду; слова отца кажутся слишком неоспоримыми и умными, чтобы хоть раз задуматься о них, а не принять как должное. Сын посмотрел на умирающего и уже не кричащего шамана, с обвисшей тёмной кожей, в складках которой, кажется, залёг весь ил Миссисипи, вся пыль местных равнин, на волчью шкуру, покрывающую голову, на болтающиеся на одежде птичьи перья. Глаза шамана, с красными сосудистыми белками, в ответ глядели на него внимательно и настороженно; его лицо перечёркивали две белые полосы-рисунка, походящие на шрамы от медвежьих лап. Отец сплюнул себе под ноги, вытащил кремневый пистолет, что болтался у него на ремне и каждый раз вселял страх его маленькому сыну, прицелился в дрожащую от страха молодую девушку и выстрелил той ровно в лицо, заставив слабый ветер поглотить короткий крик, вырвавшийся из горла. Шаман прикрыл глаза, устало и отчаянно, но в них, видел маленький мальчик, не было и намёка на страх или ненависть.  
\- А этот… шаман! Пусть помирает среди трупов своих же соплеменниц. Поделом, - прорычал отец и развернулся.  
Сын его не боялся, в отличие от матери, которая буквально немела, когда тот находился рядом. Сын проводил удаляющуюся к верблюду спину и подошёл к умирающему мужчине. Присел на корточки перед слабым телом и протянул руку к одному перу.  
Веки шамана, кажется, были тяжёлыми, открывались медленно и с усилием. Он посмотрел на мальчишку и… улыбнулся.  
\- Не боишься?  
Говорил без акцента. Добрым старческим голосом, сильным и уверенным. Мальчику показалось на мгновение – будь он моложе, и отцу бы пришлось худо.  
\- Чего мне Вас боятся – у Вас руки переломаны. Обе, - пожал он плечами, сцепив ладони на коленях. Мать давно села в повозку, и верблюды продолжили своё путешествие в Аризону, которой предстояло стать их новым домом.  
Рука опять потянулась за пером и сорвала его с одежды с силой, тонкое и чёрное, к концу переходящее в яркий красный цвет, оно казалось сейчас главным сокровищем в этой грязной скучной пустыне, и мальчик восторженно повертел его в пальцах, сгибая несильно, боясь сломать, выпрямляя. Шаман смотрел на это из-под полуприкрытых век и продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Тебе надо кое-что знать, vllanakni, - сказал мужчина. – И помнить об этом всю свою жизнь; хотя, я уверен, о таком ты больше не сможешь забыть.  
Здесь было жарко. Так он думал, изнывая от жары в повозке, которая тряслась на кочках, слушая детский плач недовольной сестрицы. Сейчас мальчик заметить не успел, как небо заволокло облаками, и поднялся ветер, о котором он так жаждал. Верблюды остановились, все, как один, застыли на местах и склонили длинные шеи. Мужчины начали их гнать, мальчик услышал голос отца где-то в десятке метров от себя, и ветер налетел с новой силой, подтолкнув под спину вылезшую из повозки его мать, решившую проверить, что происходит. Ветер вырвал из его детских пальцев красивое фазанье перо и унёс далеко в небо, заставив цокнуть от досады языком.  
\- Помни, - подал голос шаман, кажется, ему пришлось повысить его, чтобы его можно было услышать сквозь ветер. Мальчик оглянулся, видя, как к нему бежит отец, придерживая рукой шляпу, чтобы та не слетела с головы. – Хоть у меня и сломаны две руки, у шамана их – три.  
Ещё несколько минут назад здесь был день, яркий и солнечный, теперь – мальчишка пытался разглядеть что-либо, но не видел ничего дальше своего носа. Он двинулся в сторону, где должен был находиться отец, но сколько бы ни шёл, не мог найти родителей.  
Кажется, кто-то ступал за ним.  
* * *  
\- Это беспредел. Ты понимаешь?  
Он захлопал глазами, просыпаясь. Вроде бы Англия. Вроде бы полдень, дождь, вокруг – библиотека. Он вздохнул устало, откидывая голову на спинку кресла и шевельнулся. Из рук выпала массивная книга в обложке из красной кожи.  
\- В чём именно заключается беспредел данной ситуации, отец? – спокойно спросил он, закрывая глаза. Взгляд папеньки, однако, всё равно проникал под кожу, и сиделось теперь, как на иголках.  
\- Вайзли. Ты явился сюда грязный, что фермер, пропустил ванную комнату, как ничего не значащее, и явился в библиотеку. «Аркадия», значит? – Взгляд Шерила метнулся к валяющейся книге.  
«Аркадия» Сидни, вроде бы, да. Но, Боже, если бы Шерил попросил рассказать, о чём там, то Вайзли не смог бы. Не смог – не вспомнил бы, хотя, когда проснулся, палец был зажат едва ли не на середине книги.  
Он помнил, однако, что был мальчиком. Семи лет от роду, глядел отцу в рот, любовался на перо фазана и разговаривал со старым шаманом. Сейчас только усмехнулся – шаманы! Мракобесы, поклоняющиеся духам-покровителям. Кафиры, сказал бы Вайзли, будь он приверженцем другой религии, но мракобесием для него являлась любая другая религия, выдуманная человеком.  
\- Что ты знаешь о моём прошлом, отец?  
Шерил, поднявший книгу и внимательно рассматривающий первые страницы, поморщился.  
\- Что ты крал, попрошайничал, метался от приюта к заброшенным домам и…  
\- …и вообще вёл себя крайне неподобающе приличному человеку, - улыбнулся он, пряча эту улыбку за кулаком – временами она до зубовного скрежета раздражала любимого родственника. Тот захлопнул «Аркадию» и положил на столик, в опасной близости к керосиновой лампе.  
\- Именно. Прежде чем я отправлю тебя драить собственную же кожу так, как ты драил палубы каких-то испанских бригов во времена ваших с Тики, хм, путешествий, говори уже, что хотел.  
Вайзли убрал кулак, уже не пряча улыбку. Шерил оказался куда проницательней, чем подумалось ему о нём когда-то давно, при их первом знакомстве.  
\- Ты бывал в Оклахоме?  
\- Не приходилось.  
\- А я?..  
Шерил приподнял брови.  
\- Я должен знать это?  
Вайзли не помнил такого, но откуда-то же в его памяти взялись эти пейзажи пустых равнин, и навьюченные уставшие верблюды, и язык, который он не слыхал никогда; всего одно слово – из знакомых букв и звуков, но незнакомых раннее слогов, сложившееся в незнакомое слово.  
Он усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги под внимательным взглядом отца. Чёрт с ним, мыться так мыться.  
* * *  
У матери было красивое лицо – это всё, что он запомнил. Кажется, она имела голубые круглые глаза, и высокий лоб, и узкую челюсть – теперь это было единственным, что ему удавалось разглядеть сквозь мутную пелену на собственных глазах. Мать склонилась над ним беспокойно, тёплые ладони всё складывала на его лоб, стирая испарину, проверяя температуру горячего тела. За стеной говорила что-то его младшая сестра; сестре исполнилось семь лет – почти как ему самому было тогда.  
В тот день.  
На той дороге.  
Где умирал старый шаман и перо фазана ускользало из слабых мальчишечьих пальцев.  
Лицо шамана, старое и смуглое, он помнил лучше, чем лицо собственной матери. Голос его, раскатистый и низкий, до сих пор звучал в ушах отрывками бессмысленных, казалось бы, фраз.  
И когда он, мальчик, закрывал глаза… казалось, что он продолжал видеть, смутно, в тёмных красках, но – видеть.  
\- Всё-таки, воспаление лёгких, - сказал зашедший в комнату отец. Мать убрала ладонь с его лица и встала. – Пошли, Иви, поговорим.  
Они закрыли за собой дверь; отошли на пару метров и понизили голоса. Они явно не хотели быть услышанными, да и он сам, мальчик этот, слушать их не хотел. Голоса их, однако, сами ворвались в его голову и ударились о стенки воспалённого мозга, разбухшего, барахтающегося в ликворе.  
\- Что же ты предлагаешь? – спросила мать недовольно и устало, растеряв совсем весь свой страх перед отцом. – Вырыть ему могилу заранее? Заказать могильный крест?  
Отец молчал долго. Обычно он за словом в карман не лез, а тут – молчал.  
Он усмехнулся, приоткрыв глаза. Всё та же муть перед ними.  
\- Просто… Будь осторожна, Иви, не подхвати заразу. Без тебя-то мы куда.  
Тихо скрипнувшая дверь оповестила его о том, что разговор уже закончен. Голубые глаза матери смотрели с бескрайней любовью и сожалением. Она села на стул возле его кровати и поправила воротник белой хлопковой рубахи.  
\- Мужчины, - покачала она головой, - слабые, всё-таки.  
Хотел бы он послушать, что скажет дальше, но мать замолчала, расстроенная, погружённая в себя. Направила взгляд тёплых голубых глаз в окно и прикусила губу.  
После она встала и открыла его, впуская внутрь свежий воздух. Если закрыть глаза, то можно вспомнить, как тело ласкал прохладный слабый ветер в пустыне Оклахомы, резко перешедший в тот день в шторм.  
Нагнанный, наверно, третей рукой. Призванный третьим глазом. Принявший в жертву перо фазана с шаманьих одежд.  
Зачем отец убил их?  
Как будто такому человеку нужна причина.  
Он хмыкнул своим мыслям и почувствовал мокроту, собравшуюся тугим комком в горле. Сплюнул её и вытер губы белым рукавом.  
На нём отпечаталась кровь.  
* * *  
Воду едва ли можно было назвать тёплой, и по коже сразу же пробежалась стайка мурашек. Вайзли устало вздохнул и потёр лицо ладонями. На подбородке нарывал прыщ, и он небрежно почесал его ногтями.  
\- Это из-за климата. И плохого питания. Отвратительного режима сна. Разгульного образа жизни.  
Вайзли лениво перевёл взгляд вправо, где стоял отец и хмуро разглядывал принесённое служанкой полотенце.  
\- Переходный возраст скорее. Никакого разгульного образа жизни, помилуй. Максимум – пассивное курение при непосредственном нахождении рядом с дорогим дядей.  
Он нырнул в воду с головой, понимая, что, если не сделает этого, Шерил опять начнёт что-то говорить. Слушать его сейчас не особо хотелось; не после этих мозготрясок, которые устраивает собственная голова и о которых, почему-то, загадочно молчит старый хитрец Ной внутри него. Возможно, когда-нибудь они смогут прийти к некому подобию консенсуса, но пока Ной предпочитал вскрывать его (и не только его) голову как консервную банку. Ножиком. Очень тупым.  
\- Да-а? – протянул он, выныривая. Ной, кажется, недовольно загалдел, что, мол, помирать от недостатка воздуха ему не хочется. Неприятные, всё-таки, с водой воспоминания.  
Шерил вздохнул. Подошёл ближе, отбросил комом полотенце на тумбочку и сел на холодный мокрый бортик ванной.  
\- Ещё раз так сделаешь – накажу. В угол поставлю. Заставлю ходить на дополнительные занятия французского и продолжать делать вид, будто ты его не знаешь.  
Вайзли прикрыл глаза.  
\- Конечно, ведь отца надо слушать. Даже если он расстреливает невинных людей на твоих глазах и вызывает своим поведением шторм, убивающий пару-тройку верблюдов, - пробурчал он.  
Шерил даже бровью не повёл – успел привыкнуть, что пламенные речи Вайзли порою отдают сумасшествием. Что ж, нет гения без изъяна.  
\- Ты ведь единственный из нынешнего поколения, кто сохранил воспоминания предыдущих?  
Вайзли приоткрыл глаза – до этого никто, кроме Трайда, особо этой темой не интересовался. От отца такое мало ожидалось.  
\- Именно. Вот только… - Он призадумался. – Точно предыдущее, что было до нас, осталось во мне лишь обрывками, и то – обрывками своего конца. Помню Неа; помню, как мне вскрыли желудок, помню, как блуждал в астрале почти что сорок лет, восстанавливаясь. Но ведь… оно не с того начиналось… Не с того…  
Третий глаз появился так внезапно, что Шерил едва не упал с бортика от неожиданности. По нему словно раскалённой кочергой ударили, и Вайзли едва удержал бьющийся наружу крик. Резко сел, позволяя прохладе воздуха окутать его мокрые плечи и грудь, содрогаясь всем телом, спрятал лицо в ладонях. Шерил положил широкую ладонь на его спину, кажется, озадаченный. Конечно, озадаченный, хотя видал эту картину раннее – когда Аллен Уолкер заехал Чистой Силой по стигматам.  
Ощущения такие же. Только вот Аллена Уолкера здесь нет.  
\- Оно началось с того, что прямо предо мной принесли в жертву троих человек. И один из них передал мне свою третью руку – третий глаз, - выдохнул Вайзли наконец. Третий глаз, успокаиваясь, словно соглашаясь с ним, перестал болезненно и резко ударять по черепной коробке извне, исчез.  
Вайзли поднял взгляд на озадаченного отца.  
\- Однако… я не помню, что было дальше.  
* * *  
Отцовы сапоги стали впору. Он заметил это на своё пятнадцатилетие, пришедшее с розовым весенним рассветом, которое дожидался, сидя на кровате своей комнаты. Залез в эти сапоги из настоящей свиной кожи, чувствуя, как она легла холодом на голые ступни, походил осторожно на пробу, зная, что половицы этого дома больно скрипучие. Ковёр, хотя бы, заглушил прикосновения низкого квадратного каблука и глухой древесины.  
Зеркало висело напротив; в темноте своего лица не было видно, да оно и к лучшему. Он давно уже не видел собственных знакомых черт, с каждым разом вылавливая на молодом юношеском лице глубокие морщины, складки, в которых прятался весь песок пустыней Оклахомы, белые полосы-рисунки… больше напоминающие отпечаток медвежьих лап.  
Сегодня он мог позволить себе уже другой облик, меняя его с каждым днём на другой. Не внешне, конечно же, эта сила была недоступна ему, но иначе… заставляя остальных видеть перед ними того, чего хотел именно он.  
Эта сила досталась ему через жертвы. Троих убитых людей и вызванный гневом и третьей рукой шторм.  
С портрета улыбался дагерротип деда; пусть будет так.  
Половицы не скрипели вовсе, ни в коридоре, ни на лестнице. Отец мучился от бессонницы. Кто знает, может, старческая радость, может, груз ответственности с годами брал своё и мешал спать крепким сном. Отец курил на кухне, не зажигая керосиновую лампу; ждал рассвета и шевелил пальцам голых ног.  
\- Отец?  
\- Да, сын? – спросил он устало, не удивляясь. Глянул на сына да так и замер – выжженный на его лбу только что третий глаз дал ему увидеть, как не меняющий оболочки сын принял облик другого человека.  
\- Я хочу убить тебя.  
Топором ли, взмахом руки – он по всякому умел. Поднял ладонь, дал захлебнуться в болезненных воспоминаниях, почувствовать пулю во лбу, солёную морскую воду в горле, петлю верёвки на шее.  
\- Заблудшие в римских пустынях боли наши дети обезумели в ожидании летнего дождя, - почти что ласково сказал он чужим языком ( _сказал кто-то чужой его языком_ ) уже не дрожащими пальцами навсегда закрывая веки мёртвого отца.  
Свиная кожа грела его собственную; ноги ступали легко, и даже пол не скрипел под ступнями. Комнату сестры он миновал, с сожалением задержавшись пальцами на дверной ручке, словно бы хотя туда зайти, но противясь себе (себе?) в этом. Вспомнил лицо отца до малейшей детали, и толкнул следующую дверь, громко ступая внутрь. Мать резко села, пробуждаясь ото сна, захлопала ресницами.  
\- Дорогой?..  
\- Мама.  
Она замолкла озадаченно, всматриваясь в чужое лицо и не смея сказать «да, сын?» - потому что не видела перед собой сына; взор её замутился иллюзиями собственного сознания, которое теперь он мог контролировать.  
\- Я хочу трахать тебя, мама. Всю ночь напролёт!  
Ноги выскользнули из чужих сапог так же легко, как и легли в них. Те упали на пол с тихим стуком, который заглушил непонимающий женский вздох.  
За стеной проснулась маленькая сестра, встала и зашла в их комнату.  
* * *  
Голое тело покрылось мурашками, стоило ему скинуть свои одежды. Вайзли встал перед зеркалом и всмотрелся в лицо; действительно – он. Рыжий, с веснушками и острыми скулами. Тронул себя и улыбнулся.  
Если бы желал сменить обличие – давно бы сменил. Наверное.  
Сидящий за его спиной отец, к счастью, чужих обличий принимать не умел (путями сына или путями Ластол – неважно), но тоже смотрел на его отражение так внимательно, ища свои скрытые смыслы в строках Торы его кожи.  
\- Дальше?  
\- Убийца проснулся раньше, чем наступил рассвет, - повторил Вайзли задумчиво, скользя взглядом вниз, по своему телу. – Глянул на дагерротип деда – забрал его облик. И пошёл по коридору. Зашёл туда, где был его отец, и затем… Потом пошёл в комнату, где находилась его сестра и…  
Шерил вздохнул устало и приложил длиннопалую ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Неа?  
\- Да, Неа. Я уверен – Неа. Это он. Хочет, чтобы я это видел. Хочет, чтобы вспомнил всё это, ведь… в какой-то степени… Это я был тем, кто убил своего отца. Кто трахнул свою мать.  
Губы Шерила дрогнули – не то едва не прорезавшаяся ухмылка, не то мимолётная потеря контроля над собственной живой мимикой.  
\- Что сестра?  
\- А что сестра? Если бы она не проснулась, если бы не зашла в комнату…  
Оторваться от собственного отражения, оказывается, было сложно. Вайзли усмехнулся, повторил жест отца, приложив длань ко лбу и отодвинулся от зеркала. Был полдень – и видел он себя более, чем отлично, в отличие от тех далёких предрассветных часов, когда исчезающая луна оставила после себя лишь едва-едва посветлевший горизонт, не дающий толком рассмотреть, что происходит. Он опустил взгляд ниже, на свои ступни, пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Отец?  
\- Да? – повторил тот рассеянно.  
Я хочу…  
\- У тебя случайно не найдётся обуви моего размера? – резко спросил он, прерывая свои же мысли. Шерил задумчиво глянул на него.  
* * *  
Чернявый парень казался старше его разве что на каких-то пару лет. Улыбнулся, протянул руку и пожал её, явно чувствуя засохшую кровь на чужих ладонях. Скинул мёртвое женское тело матери с кровати на пол и сел рядом на простыни, пропахшие кровью, потом и мужским семенем.  
\- А имя? – вдруг спросил он, отрывая рассредоточенный взгляд от распахнутых маминых глаз. Парень воззрился на него. – Когда жмут руки, обычно называют друг другу свои имена. Представляются.  
Парень хлопнул себя по лбу.  
\- Вот оно! Позабыл представиться, ведь твоё имя, Вайзли, мне известно. Я Неа. Неа Кэмпбелл. Некоторые из дражайших братьев и сестёр называют меня Четырнадцатым, но… Мне это не нравится, понимаешь, да? Так что сойдёмся на Неа?  
Он хотел возразить, мол, меня зовут не Вайзли, но промолчал. Точно ведь – Вайзли, так его называли сквозь долгие века и с самого начала, так будут называть и впредь. Кивнул головой, соглашаясь.  
\- Зачем ты убил их? – с интересом спросил Неа, склонив голову набок.  
\- Ты… Можешь себе представить, что будет таким… безграничным и свободным, отчаянно нуждаясь в руке какого-нибудь… незнакомца в стране… отчаяния?  
Неа стёр улыбку с лица и посмотрел на него ещё внимательнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж внимательнее. Глаза его тёмные, почему-то, казались такими знакомыми, что назвать его незнакомцем вновь язык не повернулся бы. Хотя, казалось бы, почему?  
Ведь раньше ноев счёт оканчивался на тринадцати.  
Неа протянул вперёд руку и пальцами стёр следы крови с его щёк, убрал светлые русые волосы за уши и потянул за собой.  
\- Куда?..  
\- В римские пустыни боли. Ждать летний дождь.  
\- Сходить с ума, - усмехнулся он (Вайзли), но послушно пошёл за Неа.  
* * *  
\- Сколько тебе исполнилось лет, Вайзли? – спросил он его однажды, и римская пустыня боли ответила ему броском песка в лицо. Вайзли натягивал отцовы сапоги из свиной кожи и пытался определить по звёздам, где они находятся.  
Звёзды здесь были неправильные.  
\- Семь тысяч лет. Пятнадцать лет, - пожал он плечами, не зная, какой именно ответ выбрать.  
Звёзды отражались в тёмных глазах Неа, который, казалось, был немногим старше его. Семь тысяч и два года. Семнадцать лет. Кто знает, может, они ровесники открытой с сотню лет назад галактики Водоворот?  
Может, старше?  
Старше, чем их собственные отцы, чем самый старый человек в мире, живущий где-нибудь среди могавков, старше, чем… они сами. В какой-то степени.  
\- Знаешь, чего хочу? – спросил Неа, вытягивая ноги, зарываясь босыми ступнями в песок, смотря ввысь. Он любил это делать, делал всякий раз, когда они останавливались; и каждый раз Вайзли не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
Каждый раз он говорил одно и то же:  
\- Хочу убить их всех. Стать не Четырнадцатым – стать единственным.  
\- И меня? – спрашивал Вайзли каждый раз.  
\- Я хочу убить тебя, - говорил он просто, и отрывал взгляд от далёких галактик и пролетающих астероидов, и проводил пальцами по сухим от горячего солнца щекам. Тянулся, как за поцелуем, но каждый раз опускал голову и бодал чужое плечо.  
\- Неа?  
\- Да, брат?  
\- Я хочу…  
Говорят, лететь до Солнца нужно много лет; это казалось странным, ведь оно – совсем рядом, в зоне видимости. Интересно, насколько же далёк Водоворот, если его даже не видать отсюда?  
Смогут ли они когда-нибудь до него добраться?  
Вайзли было плевать; весь Водоворот, который он видел, был в зрачках Неа. В его крупных зрачках, затмивших радужку, в губах, которые тянулись к его губам, в руках, которые обнимали его по-мальчишески сутулые плечи.  
В его поцелуе, который одновременно напоминал коллапс умирающей звезды.  
\- Я всё равно убью тебя, - ответил Неа ласково. – Возможно, даже сейчас. Возможно, ты даже не переродишься, так что, если это случится, в следующий раз выбирай облик тщательно.  
Перед глазами встало лицо матери.  
_Господи, что же я делаю?_  
То был конец мая - пошёл дождь, первый за всё время их пребывания здесь.  
Они дождались летнего дождя. Оставалось только обезуметь.  
* * *  
\- Ты поэтому пробудился позже всех?  
Спрашивал у него Шерил, конечно, в лоб. Каждый раз. Не стесняясь. По большей части Вайзли в нём это ценил, ибо видеть, как отец елейно улыбается и выплёвывает в лицо сладкую ложь в светских беседах, порою бывало невыносимо.  
\- Да. Нет. Не знаю. Какой бы ответ ты от меня ни хотел услышать, ты его не получишь – я сам его пока только ищу, - пробормотал Вайзли.  
Туфли отца, спешно отданные им из своего гардероба, были как раз впору.  
\- Что ещё ты помнишь?  
\- Как любил его. Как он убил меня. Всё, что захотел показать Неа – то и помню, - ответил он устало, заправляя рубашку в брюки. Отец смотрел внимательно и недоверчиво. Сжимал подмышкой «Аркадию».  
Лучше бы Неа никогда не пробуждался вновь. Лучше бы остался загадкой, видением, воспоминанием, далёкой галактикой Водоворот. Лучше бы Вайзли и дальше жил без тех коротких обрывков памяти, занявшие так много и так мало в целостной картине воспоминаний Ноя.  
Лучше бы… лучше бы…  
\- Куда ты? – спросил Шерил, заранее зная ответ.  
Зная его, но не понимая – оно и не удивительно. Ведь он никогда не видел водоворотов в зрачках Неа и не чувствовал коллапсы его поцелуев.  
\- Как куда – в римскую пустыню боли. Ждать летний дождь. Сходить с ума, - весело ответил Вайзли.  
На самом деле – сказать Неа о том, как он хочет убить его. Потушить эти водовороты и вскрыть его желудок.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь потом они, безграничные, свободные, незнакомые друг другу, встретятся в стране отчаяния.  
Может быть.


End file.
